Popular Betrayal
by MileySmilez
Summary: Most kids will do anything to be popular. But will Miley feed Amber and Ashley the dirt on every kid who has ever trusted her INCLUDING herself just to get a taste?
1. The Beginning of Betrayal

**Popular Betrayal**

Miley tapped her pen against her desk. _School never ends, _she thought for about the forty-fifth time. Her teacher droned pointlessly about some boring war, unaware that he had the attention of about one student. The rest were anxiously waiting for the bell to ring and whisk them away to heaven—the weekend.

_Ding!_

A mass of rushed students all rushed to the door. Miley held back to walk with Lily, but Lily said, "Miles, go ahead. I have to ask the teacher something."

"Oh, alright, then." Miley almost never walked out alone. But she didn't have to. Amber and Ashley scampered over to her and said, "Hey, Miley, wanna walk with us?" _Amber and Ashley? _Miley thought curiously. Maybe it was a good idea. Maybe they'd become friends and the feuding would cease. "Sure."

When they arrived at Miley's locker (they didn't care about going to theirs), Amber nudged Ashley. She whispered something to her heavily adorned ear and then nudged her again. "Talk," she urged.

Ashley inhaled slowly and said, "Miley, you have extreme potential." Miley froze. Did they know she could sing and they were about to propose the idea that she was Hannah? "Continue," Miley said, mostly milking the compliment for what it was worth, but still worried on the inside. "We want you to be part of our clique. Two people just isn't enough anymore. We need a quartet." Amber hissed, "Trio!" Ashley waved off the diss. "Whatever!"

Miley grinned. "Wait, so you want me to be part of the popular girls?" she asked, just to confirm. "Yeah, but you have to pay an initiation fee."

"What? I'm not going to pay you!" Miley exclaimed. Ashley shook her head. "No, not in money, silly. In secrets." Miley froze once again. Maybe they _did _know she was Hannah and they had to force it out of her! "Whose secrets?" she asked suspiciously. "Oh, you know…Dandruff Danny, 'Smokin'' Oken, etcetera."

Miley raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think I have everybody's secrets?" she asked. "Because a lot of people trust you and feel the need to confide their darkest and deepest secrets," explained Amber.

"Why do you _need _all of these secrets?"

"Oh, because, um…" Amber fumbled to invent an excuse. "Because our secret juice meter thing is running on low!" Ashley chimed in. Amber looked at Ashley and gave her a what-the-heck look. Ashley shrugged pitifully.

"So what's your answer?"

Miley opened her mouth.

**Author's Note: It may be kind of stupid, slow, weird, not amusing, fill in the blank, but it'll pick up—TRUST ME. **

**P.S. I will try to update as much as possible. **


	2. The Book of Secrets

It had been a week since Miley had agreed to pay Amber and Ashley in secrets in exchange for permanent membership to their clique, and she was living the good life. Nobody had said anything mean to her, and she was always beautiful in the envious eyes of the "public."

"You look really pretty, Miley," Lily said to her the next morning, when they were walking to school. Miley basically ignored her, absorbed in file her nails and attempting to walk in stilettos. She was wearing heavy makeup caked on her eyelids, lips, and cheeks, plus her neck, wrist, and ears were adorned with gaudy jewelry. She looked like a brat, albeit acted like one. "Miley?" Lily echoed, waving a hand in front of Miley's face.

Miley snapped to attention. "Don't touch." Lily inwardly gasped at Miley's sudden bratty behavior. "What the heck?" she asked the air. Miley gave her a piercing stare. "What?"

Lily shrugged. "It's nothing." _Just that I wish I could have my old best friend back._

Miley examined Lily's upset face with a tinge of guilt. But she couldn't go back now. She'd be more of a social outcast than before, if that was possible. Besides, she'd already leaked multiple secrets of Lily's, and those would never erase themselves from the duos' brains. When they finally arrived at school after a silent walk, Amber and Ashley immediately rushed to Miley's side.

"You have only one more debt to pay before you become a full-time clique member," Amber informed her importantly. Ashley nodded wisely beside her. "What?" Miley asked eagerly.

"Simple. Tell us your biggest secret," Amber commanded.

Miley completely forgot to be suspicious. She thought Amber and Ashley were her friends, whom she could trust with any secret, no matter what the consequence would be. "Sure," she replied excitedly. "But first, you have to trust me enough to tell me why you need all of these secrets."

Amber and Ashley silently consulted momentarily, and then said, "Alright. We're compiling a section in the yearbook to publish titled, 'Book of Secrets.' It's going to have great and juicy secrets to end freshman year. You know, let it go out with a bang. Plus, it'll totally decide who's going to be popular next year. Of course, you'll be listed as an author, but we still need something on you."

Miley was so absorbed in the whole idea of being popular next year without trying that she didn't realize how mean and evil the Book of Secrets was going to be. "Of course. But my secret isn't something I can tell you. I'll have to show you."

Miley obviously didn't realize she was like a mind-controlled puppet and the main attraction at Amber and Ashley's freak show. She was completely and totally oblivious. In some situations, that's better. But in this case, it wasn't.

"Come to my house after school and I'll show you," she told her "friends." Amber and Ashley smiled.

"We'll be there."


	3. Miley's Big Secret

**A/N: This chapter of the story is written in ASHLEY'S point of view, because that's going to make it more fun. Also, I'm going 2 have 2 talk like Ashley, so beware!**

Okay, so, like, Miley told us to meet us at her beach house after school and stuff, so me and Amber totally went. It's pretty nice and all, but who cares? Seriously.

I was really excited. Once we collected the dirt on Miley, we'd be all set to publish our Book of Secrets section in the yearbook. And we said we'd put her as an author and that she'd be majorly popular, but we were so totally lying. We're only mentioning her when we expose her big secret, and we're dropping her right after we get it. Simple as that.

Kay, so we went up and knocked on the door, right? Okay, so we wait for a moment, and then all of the sudden, _Hannah Montana _opens the door.

Yeah, _Hannah Montana. _The blonde pop diva person who sings. Yeah, her.

"OMG!" I shouted. "What are YOU doing at Miley's house?" Before she could open her mouth and answer me, Amber said, "Hey, Hannah! Remember me? From _Singing with the Stars? _Okay, I bet you do. So, why the heck are you at _Miley's _house? I mean, seriously…"

Hannah cut Amber off all of the sudden. "Shhh, Amber, it's me, Miley! This is my secret. I'm Hannah Montana," she whispered. "I promise." Then she grabbed a fistful of that beautiful blonde hair and yanked on it! And it came off!

"You're not a blonde!" I accused smartly. For some odd reason, Amber whacked me hard.

Hannah the brunette shook her head, and all of these bouncy curls fell forward. "Wait," I said slowly, putting two and two together, "you're not Hannah Montana. You're an imposter."

"Oh, my gosh," Amber moaned, pushing me aside. She stared at the imposter with her eyes blazing, even though she addressed me. "Ashley, don't you get it? Miley's big secret is that she _is _teen pop sensation Hannah Montana! Look, there's a great shot, Miley standing with the wig clutched in her hands. Hurry, get it." Miley stood there in shock while I took out the camera my daddy bought me and snapped a photo. Amber snickered.

"I thought you guys were my friends," Miley whimpered, but Amber was totally unfazed (I learned that word from my daddy). "Aw," she taunted in a fake baby voice, "wittle Miley thought we were her fwiends." She dragged her index finger down her cheek to indicate invisible tears. Then her face hardened again and she snapped, "Please. Maybe you'd have some popular potential if you weren't so freaking gullible. Hey, Ashley, we're out." She snapped with her fingers and retreated. I did the same, remembering the snaps and claps only rule.

We left Miley out there with her wig, ready for her secret to be exposed to the entire school.


	4. The Reuniting of Friends

**This chapter is in Lily's POV.**

I was perched on my bed covers, bored, eating some popcorn. Me and Miley had a huge movie fest scheduled for tonight, but it was canceled without even being mentioned. Miley had become a brat—no more than that. She was an…Amber. Or an Ashley, I guess, but she's not that idiotic.

I flipped on the TV and saw some huge announcement for Hannah Montana's Best of Both Worlds tour. "Whatever," I grumped to myself. My cell phone jingled, and a homemade ringtone Miley had recorded for me played. I solemnly pressed the Send button.

"Hello?" I groaned, hoping it wasn't someone I really cared about. "Lily?" a voice sobbed on the other end. "Um, yes?" I asked uncertainly. "It's Miley." She was sobbing so hard, I swear she was choking on every word she managed. But I didn't feel any pity for the backstabber. "Miley, don't call here!" I chided her cruelly. "Lily, just listen to me." She proceeded to tell me about everything that had happened to her in the last hour. My heart went out to her, but I couldn't help but say, "I told you so."

"I know you did, Lily, and I should've listened to you. I guess I was just so caught up in the whole thing, I didn't stop to think about the consequences. If I—we don't stop Amber and Ashley soon, they're going to publish all of the secrets I spilled to them in the yearbook. The whole school and more will know my secret, and I'll loose the trust of almost everybody."

"Serves you right, Miles," I said hardly, even though I didn't mean it. I was going to help her. "You're right. I shouldn't have come crawling back to you. I'm sorry, Lily. Goodbye." I quickly shouted into the phone, "Miley! Wait! I'll help you. All we need to do is get to the editing room before the draft copy gets to the printers. I'm sure we can find some excuse. I've got it."

"What?"

And I told Miley my plan.


	5. Uh Oh!

**This part is in Miley's POV. LOL I know I've been changing POVs frequently. **

"Yes, Seaview High? I'd like to schedule a performance for your students tomorrow. Yes, it's me, Hannah Montana. I'd like to apologize for calling on such short notice." Pause. "For what reason? Um, because I think that the students should get a break from all of the stressful school work that they're piled with every stinking day and get a break to go rock out with a celebrity."

I was relaying the words to the administrator that Lily had scrawled on a piece of notebook paper. Her plan was pretty simple, but I wasn't really sure how it'd work. It was that I, as Hannah, scheduled a performance and distracted all of the students (mainly the yearbook staff). Then, Oliver would distract Amber and Ashley from the concert and make sure they didn't get a chance to expose me for who I really was (Miley). Lily would scour the yearbook editing room and its computers for any documents with the Book of Secrets and delete them. Nobody would believe Amber and Ashley without proof. Hopefully, we could delete that picture. I hoped the camera was in its charging dock on a desk in the room.

The administrator replied, "Miss Montana, it is very kind of you to show interest in the student's needs. Of _course _you can come give them a little show. Which time would be best for you?"

I pondered this. "Let me ask my manager." I turned to Lily and told her what the administrator had asked. "Lunch. Then everyone will be eating, too, and they'll be more reluctant to leave and then they won't see us."

"I'll take lunch and free period," I told him. I heard a few keyboard taps and he chimed, "Great choice. The students will be very grateful, Miss Montana. Thank you. I will make sure the students are informed."

"No!" I shouted foolishly. "Are you alright, Miss?" the administrator asked uncertainly. "Of course I am," I responded shyly. "I would just prefer that you don't tell anyone. See, I want it to be a surprise. I want to just show up during lunch and see their surprised faces. Just make sure that everybody's free period is clear, especially yearbook!" The administrator paused momentarily. "Um…alright, miss, that'll do."

_Click._

Lily nodded approvingly. "Alrighty then, Miss Montana, it looks like you got yourself a surprise gig." I smiled. "It looks like it."

I adjusted my wig carefully. It was super secure, and there was no way a single lock of my wavy brown hair was going to peek through. I'd gathered it up in a tight, flawless knot.

I heard a few titters from the people in the crowd, wondering why a microphone, drum set, amplifiers, and more were set up on the usually vacant stage. I peeked through the curtain. Amber and Ashley weren't to be seen. I texted Oliver, and he texted me back almost immediately.

**I "accidentally" locked them in a closet and I'm looking for the key very slowly. **

I smiled heartily. Good ole Oliver. I plugged in my cordless mike and made sure the band was all ready. "Are we all set?" I asked the stage manager. "Yup," he replied. I cringed. He has this horrible accent that's a mixture of basically everything. It sounds like crud. I can barely understand him.

I inhaled slowly and walked onto the stage.

**This part is in Lily's POV.**

When Miley reached the bridge of her first song, I snuck out to the hallway and rushed over to the yearbook editorial room. Nobody was there (Thank God), so I tried the knob. _Darn! _It was locked. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, loosening a bobby pin I didn't know I had. "Perfect!" I stuck the bobby pin in the door and twisted it. The lock was picked and I slipped into the room.

A horrid pink camera was plugged into a computer and charging. On the computer's screen was a picture of Miley holding her Hannah wig. It had to be the picture Miley wanted me to delete. I pressed the Select All button, then the delete button on the keyboard. I checked for backup disks or flash drives or anywhere else the picture might be stored. Then I cleared its cookies from the recycling bin. It was gone from the computer. I unplugged the camera and scrolled through the pictures. When I located the one I was looking for, I pressed a few buttons and it eventually deleted it (I'm not very good with figuring out technology like _that). _Once the picture was completely erased (I checked the printer to make sure no copies of it were printed), I moved on to finding the Book of Secrets document. I figured that the computer that had had the camera plugged into it was Amber and Ashley's. I searched through its contents and located a document titled "Book of Secret.doc." Well, that was obvious. When I opened it, it had a girly border and the names of every student in the ninth grade. Including mine and Miley's and Oliver's! I scrolled through the multiple pages, erasing all of the text. When I finished, the document was just a flowery pink border. It seemed like it was too easy. But Amber and Ashley weren't exactly the sharpest tack in the box, or whatever. I sifted through the other documents once more, and one caught my eye. It was called, "Awards." I hadn't remembered doing any voting. I double-clicked and it popped open. It displayed a bunch of titles the student body could win. Underneath every single one except the bad ones were the names Amber and Ashley. The bad titles had the names of the people the two girls thought were lame, such as me, Miley, Dandruff Danny, Sarah, etc. "This'll have to go," I whispered to myself. I toyed around with it for a bit, copying, pasting, and deleting. Oh, and let's not forget adding. Soon, the names switched. The good titles now belonged to the people who previously owned the loser titles, which were bequeathed to Amber and Ashley. I was enjoying this, but I knew that somebody should be coming any moment.

I was right.

_Patter, patter._

"Oliver, shut up. We're going to the yearbook editorial room now, so leave us alone, wannabe!" Amber's shrill voice trilled.

"Uh-oh."


End file.
